In a Word: EMOTIONS
by inferablefiend
Summary: Drabbles for Mass Effect.
1. Hers

Ana held her alcohol as well as a fish could walk on land. The two of them sat on the couch in his private room at Tartarus. She swiped her hand at his face, grinning. "I should go back to the Tempest," she said, her S's becoming Z's.

"You are more than welcome to leave if you can get up on your own." Ana put her hand out to balance herself, but she was able to get onto her feet and a few inches forward before falling back into him.

"You are so good to me," she said on the brink of sleep.

Reyes caught her as she went limp. He spread her out on the couch. He covered with a blanket and sat at her head. Dark brown hair fell into her face as she was laid down.

Reyes moved the hair and traced his finger on her hairline. It moved down her cheek to trail her jawbone. She huffed in her sleep and shifted.

I came to be someone. And Reyes was someone. He was hers.


	2. Veritas Nunquam Perit

BANG

He calls her in, asks her to meet him on Spirits Ledge. Alone.

Ana goes against her crew's wishes. She trusts him, he won't hurt her.

Reyes stands silhouetted against the sun. He holds something in his hand, taking sips.

She sits in the Nomad enjoying the sight in front of her. She exits the nomad, noise attracts his attention.

He turns, smiles and hands her the thermal. "Whiskey?" she asks.

"Coffee."

"I can't stay long. I'm meeting-"

"Sloane. I know."

Ana stands there silently. She takes a sip of the coffee, choking back coughs as the strong drink slithers down her throat. She waits for him to speak. Gives him time to gather whatever he needs.

Reyes' gold eyes reflect the setting sun for a moment. "I'm the Charlatan."

Was it surprise? Ana barely gave the Charlatan the light of day. She assumed Sloane would keep Kadara city, and slowly, Ana would help her change it for the better.

But it shouldn't surprise her.

Reyes to seem to have his fingers in more than just her during their short relationship. She takes another drink, something to combat the incoming cold.

Reyes stares at her with those eyes, waiting for her to say something.

"Oh." That's all she can manage. It's not a big deal he's the Charlatan. "Thank you for telling me."

Ana plays with the side of the thermal, unsure of what to do. Was it just her or did something shift? She goes to him and stands there. Silent. The sun moves inches down, casting long shadows over the valley beneath them.

Reyes grabs her hand. She squeezes.

BANG.

Kadara Port is ours tonight.


	3. liar, liar, go away

"You look like your waiting for someone," Reyes' voice said from the dark. He stepped out of an alcove of rocks just above their heads.

"I'm waiting for the Charlatan, not some third rate smuggler," Sloane said going to holster her gun.

"He's one and the same," Iliana said, realization dawning on her like a new day. Anger was the first to strike her heart. Then betrayal. And pain. So much fucking pain. It gripped her heart in large claws, ripping the poor thing to shreds. She needed to breathe, stand and breathe. Take a moment. Maybe she was wrong. Maybe Reyes was just part of the Collective.

"Surprise," he said softly, eyes only on her. Iliana resisted the urge to shoot him then and there. How could he lie to her? Go along with it and keep it a fucking secret. Was he just using her to get close to Sloane?

Tears struggled to break free, but Iliana was there to serve a purpose. Not get caught up in her romantic entanglement. She said nothing to him, even turning her eyes to the shadows.

Sloane had no interest in what struck Iliana. "You said you wanted to settle things. How?" she asked.

Reyes jumped from the rocks he was standing on. His eyes flickered from Iliana to Sloane, finally settling on the Queen of Kadara. "A duel. You and me. Right now. Winner takes Kadara."

Iliana backed away, not wanting to get caught in the crossfire. She still wouldn't look straight-on to Reyes. Fucking bastard.

"Yeah. Okay." The two of them squared off, feet spread and hands ready over their pistols.

"Sniper. His sights are set on Sloane," SAM informed her. Iliana had two choices. Life or death. If Sloane lived, there would be hell on Kadara and those looking for a better life outside the Nexus wouldn't get it. If she died, Iliana would've just stood by. It was one thing to shoot someone who was able to defend herself, but to shoot someone who had no idea it was coming? She took a deep breath and let it happen.

The shot rang out quickly. It caught Sloane in the stomach. "Bang," Reyes said, standing over her body.

"Get her out of here and prepare the crew. Kadara port is ours," he commanded. No, it was his. And the Pathfinder only played a small part in helping.

Iliana followed him against her own will. She needed to settle it once and for all. Allow him to explain. When he turned to look at her, shadows crossed his face, making his golden eyes stand out all the more. "Ana, let me explain," he said.

Last night was the last time her heart trilled at the sound of her nickname on his lips. Last night was the last and first time she said, 'I love you.' Last time was the last time she put trust in him. "I gave you everything," Iliana whispered. "I gave you everything and all you gave me were lies. And deceit."

"I didn't tell you I was the Charlatan because I was worried you would look at me differently. There were rumors that surely would taint-"

"You don't get to stand there and justify this. You betrayed me. How can I know, in the future, that you won't lie to me? How do I know I can trust you?" He moved forward to touch her but stopped in his tracks when she growled, "Don't you fucking dare. You don't get to touch me. You don't get to do anything."

She pressed her hands into her mouth and screamed. "I gave you me. I…"

Iliana did nothing to stop him this time. Reyes approached slowly, he put his body over hers, his hands resting on her upper arms.

Of all of her half-baked plans, this one made the most sense at the time. Without warning to him, Iliana elbowed him in the stomach and her fist connected with his jaw. Reyes stumbled back, little worse for wear. He held his jaw, a look of surprise dripping off of him.

"Surprise," Iliana said through her teeth.

She left him in the cave, vowing to never see, speak or think of him again.


End file.
